


Jestem

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Eurovision, Eurovision 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short ESC story set in the Hunger Games Universe with Magdalena and Marcin.
Kudos: 4





	Jestem

All was well in District 13 but a quiet unease covered everything. There was one reason for this. The draw for the Hunger Games was going to be soon. Magdalena Tul stood on the small hill, overlooking the city. Her friend Marcin Mroziński was there as well. Magdalena had taken on a lot of extra tickets for the Hunger Games. That helped the people here, but it also meant Magdalena had a higher chance of being chosen for the event.  
"It'll happen soon," Magdalena said, "They'll choose soon."  
"Maybe it's best not to think about it?" Marcin said.  
Magdalena shrugged.  
"I am thinking about it. But if I get chosen, I'll get chosen," she said, "Nothing I can do about that."  
"And if you go?" Marcin asked, "To the games? What then?"  
"Then I'll win," was Magdalena's reply. Marcin smiled, Magdalena sure was confident. They sure were lucky they had someone like her to look after them. He hoped she wouldn't get chosen, but if she did, he was sure she could win.


End file.
